This invention relates to a mechanism of the type used in sofa sleepers wherein a foldable rectangular frame supports a deck which, in turn, supports the mattress. The opposed side rails of the frame are formed of sections which are pivotally interconnected to permit the folding of the frame.
Existing mechanisms of this nature, although generally satisfactory, often have shortcomings. For example, they may be formed of an excessive number of parts so that they are heavy, difficult to manufacture and therefore expensive. The mechanisms may be such that it is necessary to use a mattress which is shorter than standard length, and/or to use a sofa frame which has an excessive depth measured from its front to its rear. As a result of some folding arrangements and travel linkages, the seats of some sofa sleepers are higher than the seats of conventional sofas. Also, most mechanisms require the sofa frame to have an appearance which is somewhat different from that of a conventional sofa, in the respect that the backframe of the furniture frame is vertical rather than being rearwardly pitched. Another problem is that many sofa sleepers extend an excessive distance into the room from the furniture frame when they are in their unfolded sleeping positions.
One object of the present invention is to provide a sofa sleeper mechanism which is uncomplicated, utilizes relatively few parts, and has a substantial strength relative to its weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sofa sleeper with the appearance of a conventional sofa with respect to its height, depth, and the angulation of its back frame.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sofa sleeper mechanism which is operable with less floor clearance than is required in many sofa sleeper units, thereby making it possible to store the unit at a lower height.
Still another object is to provide a mechanism which minimizes the distance which the mattress extends into a room when the mechanism is in its unfolded sleeping position. This conserves floor space, and it also reduces the dependence of the mechanism on external legs for support of the mattress frame.
Persons familiar with the field of the invention will realize that there are additional attributes, and these will be evident from a study of the accompanying specification.